


request fic for gemma

by Hikari_Tenshi_Yuri



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan, Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-21
Updated: 2014-11-21
Packaged: 2018-02-26 12:12:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 39
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2651657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hikari_Tenshi_Yuri/pseuds/Hikari_Tenshi_Yuri
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>see title. crack fic!!!</p>
            </blockquote>





	request fic for gemma

**Author's Note:**

> a fic for my friend gemma, aka one half or my irl otp

Eren Yeager was walking through town when he some how happened upon a woman. this was Meg Masters. she was absolutely beautiful. he fell in love instantly with her.

they ended up dating and had 10 kids. 

the end.

**Author's Note:**

> you can tell it's crack right?


End file.
